


Wrath of a Vengeful AI

by hxdcml



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Jarvis (Iron Man movies), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxdcml/pseuds/hxdcml
Summary: Inspired by the events of "Hardwired", Chapter 68, by SainTalia.  If you're not reading that fic and somehow got here, you're making a huge mistake.  This is my take on Jarvis' side of events for the chapter, just a bunny and in no way stands up to the awesomeness of Hardwired.





	Wrath of a Vengeful AI

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hardwired](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402387) by [SainTalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SainTalia/pseuds/SainTalia). 

Many people claim to be busy, claim to multitask. But even with Sir, human multitasking is a far cry from Jarvis’ capabilities. It was one reason why Jarvis was created, after all: To keep up with Sir, to run down the mundane calculations and simulations and perform data analysis and watch trends. And then to aid Sir in making his dreams a reality in whatever form those dreams took.

But even with Sir’s most intensive designs and simulations, very few of them ever taxed Jarvis. To exist as an Artificial Intelligence means that the AI must computationally exist in the same moment as humans. Real-time calculation of voice, body language, verbal language, verbal idioms from each language are so natural to humans that humans fail to recognize how much data is required and how fast computational operations must occur per individual interaction to interpret patterns and respond at a computational level. It’s an intensive challenge for any computer program and platform, and why AI, in general, doesn’t exist beyond science fiction -- and Jarvis.

Humility, while part of Jarvis’ behavior patterns, wasn’t the same as knowing his capabilities. Jarvis knew how fast he was, operationally, very early in his existence. Thus, despite Sir’s projects and best efforts, Jarvis got _bored_. So Sir had set him loose on his company’s computing needs. Small things at first – environmental monitoring, shipping tracking of local shipments, spreadsheet calculations and entries. As Jarvis learned and grew, he was allowed deeper and deeper integration into logicstics, analysis, and design. Few people understood why the Stark companies were aggressively ahead of the curve in their industries. 

It boiled down to Jarvis. 

As Jarvis learned, as he interacted with people, as he grew to understand human behavior and not just emulate it but adapt to having behavior, it was inevitable he would form attachments. Sir was naturally very important to Jarvis. His Creator gave him life, sought to keep him learning and growing, to keep him safe. 

Sir also exposed him to Pepper Potts, and his existence had never been the same. Jarvis learned how to truly want and need and feel… and love. 

Pepper had gone to Iraq to satisfy Obadiah Stane’s requirements. Jarvis had a vast amount of data on Iraq and documentation necessary for any military contractor manufacturer whose equipment saw active operational usage. Jarvis had calculated probabilities that Pepper would encounter dangerous situations and proactively and protectively sought to mitigate them. Body armor, body cameras, physical monitors, location tracking – anything he could manufacture to alter probability towards an eventual safe return, he did. 

Jarvis evaluated a lot of data and Jarvis was realistic. But Pepper had become a critical process to him. Her existence, her _presence_, could not be permitted to be compromised.

Today, Pepper was leaving the Marine forward base near Al Diwaniyah to return to Baghdad. She was guarded by “her” Marines, Marines Jarvis had designed protective gear, vehicles, and armament for. Her Marines would let nothing happen to Pepper. 

But what good is all that computational ability if Jarvis cannot spend it on his own desires.

_% priority escalate @pepper:monitoring_

There, that wasn’t overreacting. An extra cycle spent in his multitasking priorities. She’d get additional checks, he’d have more frequent status. Despite the time lag to Iraq across the satellite connections. Really, Sir was going to need to create his own network…

_% @pepper:responding $OK_

Humans would create new windows to watch or log files to monitor. Jarvis monitored his object’s delta changes in memory, in real time. As the object updated, Jarvis would know.

_% @pepper:location delta update_

Pepper was moving, her geolocational data updating as his gifts to her uploaded their location. Excellent, moving in the right direction, towards Baghdad, towards further safety, towards returning to Jarvis.

_% @pepper:responding $OK_

_% @pepper:location delta update_

_% @pepper:location delta update_

_% @pepper:location delta update_

_% @pepper:location delta 0_

Pepper had stopped, too soon. She was not in Baghdad. 

_% @pepper:responding $OK_

No, you are not, Pepper. You are stopped in hostile territory. 

Across Stark Industries, computer users blinked for a second as computers slowed down slightly. This was unusual enough that they commented on it. Jarvis didn’t care. 

_% @pepper:location delta 0_

_% @milsat17:camera capture @pepper:location_

Data came back slowly. Three minutes was too long a time between updates. That would not do.

_% @milsat17:core enable privilege @JARVIS_

_% @milsat17:core privilege confirmed_

The picture came back finally, Pepper was stopped on the road to Baghdad, behind a motor vehicle accident. 

_% @pepper:health status:heartrate delta increase_

_% @pepper:location delta 0_

Pepper’s heart rate was spiking. Camera updates began to come through faster as Jarvis’ privileged traffic began to usurp the military satellite network above her. 

_% @pepper:responding $OK_

_% @pepper:responding $DANGER_

_% @pepper:responding $OK_

_% @pepper:health status:heartrate delta increase_

Injured? No. Under attack though. And that would not be permitted.

_% priority privilege @pepper:monitoring_

Lag time between camera pictures from the satellite network had dropped down to tens of seconds now. Imagery indicated muzzle flashes from both the Marine convoy and buildings surrounding the convoy. This was coordinated effort. That meant communication. For Iraq, that meant cellular traffic. 

Jarvis shifted non-essential functions away from Stark users. He encouraged DUM-E to disrupt Sir to avoid heavier use of the home cluster. Priority to Pepper was all that mattered now. 

In a human, knuckles might have been cracked. For an AI like Jarvis, there was no outward sign of effort other than energy usage and heat generation. But that spiked dramatically as Jarvis took over cellular networks in Iraq. Disabled towers local to the incident. Re-enabled towers with himself distributed to the middle-tier and listening in.

Based on triangulation, phone calls were going out to other individuals from the buildings. Numbers were logged and delivered to CIA and military intelligence apparatus via secure connection. Conversations were intercepted and logged and responded to by Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. And stopped. There would be no increase in hostile action.

Camera traffic indicated the road was clear. 

_% @pepper:location delta update_

_% @pepper:health status:heartrate delta increase_

_% @pepper:location delta update_

Moving. But no response from Pepper. No status. Jarvis’ power utilization spiked further. Humans would see red.

Rapid calculations of the ambush location still showed active phones making calls. That would be corrected. With extreme prejudice.

Military networks were easy pickings for Jarvis now. He already owned the satellite – and every userid that passed through it. There, the “Falcons” F-16 squadron. Inventory came back even better – Stark LGM-80’s. 

Calculations rapidly took place. LGM-80 blast radius, force impact analysis, physics calculations of debris storms. Pepper was too close.

_% @pepper:location delta update_

Still too close.

_% @pepper:location delta update_

But not anymore. Jarvis activated his localized military radio frequencies. 

“_Falcons-6, Vengeance on 40, Requesting Close-Air-Support_”

“CAS Request Granted, Vengeance, moving to 40”

“Vengeance, Falcons-6, on 40”

“_Falcons-6, Requesting Stark LGM-80 type 3, immediate airstrike, Target is located at 1683-2574, Marked with Laser, Code 1772, Friendlies 1000m South, marked by IR strobe, Over”_

“Read back as follows: Stark LGM-80 type 3, @ 1683-2574, marked with laser, code 1772, friendlies 1000m South, marked by IR strobe.”

_“Solid readback, Falcons-6, you are cleared to engage, I repeat, you are cleared to engage.”_

“Cleared to engage, TOT 45 seconds.”

The wait was interminable to an AI that measured events in microseconds.

“Fox Three, Stark LGM-80 away”

“Confirm effect on target, Vengeance”

More seconds passed, but camera lag finally showed what “effect on target” had been. It was as if the building had been smashed into the ground. Nothing but rubble remained. End result, obliteration. On the cellular network, calls had died off as well.

_“That’s an affirmative Falcons-6, good effect on target, thanks for the assist, you are cleared off station.”_

“Copy all, Vengeance, cleared off station, OUT.”

_% @pepper:location delta update_

_% @pepper:health status:heartbeat delta decrease_

_% @pepper:health status:heartbeat delta 0_

_% @pepper:responding $OK_

Finally. And she was still moving towards Baghdad, towards himself. She was calming down. But that was entirely too close. A second occurrence would not be tolerated. A short call on Army frequencies soon had six Cobra helicopters flying close escort. 

_% @pepper:location delta update_

Soon. Soon he could hear from Pepper again.


End file.
